Dragons Smell Like Earth
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: One-shot set during "Silver Lining". It was the one night that Yusei regretted with all of his might.... Full summary inside. Rated M for implied incest and partial nudity.


**_Dragons Smell Like Earth_**

**_By Coco Gash Jirachi_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's, Hikaru or Genji!_**

**_Claimer: I _DO_ own Hikari and Kaoru!_**

**_Summary: One-shot set during "Silver Lining". It was the one night that Yusei regretted with all of his might... had he let Hikari know how much it destroyed him, he knew very well that she would blame herself for everything, as she tended to do.... Rated M for implied incest and partial nudity._**

* * *

What had he **_done?_**

Yusei sat up in the bed he shared with his younger sister - the only family he had - with his knees in his grasp tightly, his eyes wide as they stared ahead. He sure felt like he was naked, but... was he?

_Wasn't that all just a crazy dream?..._

Hikari gave a breath-sounding mewl, snuggling her half-bare body against Yusei's side, Kaoru the teddy bear having been abandoned by her tiny arms. Yusei took in a deep breath, trying to suppress his emotions as much as possible.

It had been real, alright. He saw their clothes shed onto the floor in a small heap, saw the discarded lotion bottle...

What the hell had he been _**thinking?!**_ If Hikari had almost no clue as to what they had done... explaining it would be hell to him.

Blue eyes glanced over at the clock; just past 2 am. Had Saiga made it to Satellite yet? Was the little punk Tenpei sleepless from the threat he had given him? He hoped so... but still... he somewhere hoped that Tenpei really did have a crush on Hikari so she could have someone to cling onto in their older sister's and older brother's place.

"What am I going to do?..." he asked himself in a whisper, trying to ignore the warm little body cuddling against him like a kitten.

Sighing roughly, he laid back down, letting Hikari embrace him and snuggle into him. Her head tucked beneath his chin, and even in her sleep, her nose picked up on the unique scent that belonged to her brother. He smelled of oil, gas and metals from being a mechanic, as expected, but past it, after he had bathed himself, the only smell that would remain was the smell of how moist grass and soil smelled after the rain. It was a smell she would know anywhere... from all of the playing her and Hikaru had done back in Satellite, Hikaru smelled of the earth after rain... it was mother nature's sweetest scent.

The scent, even though it came from Yusei, Hikaru's younger twin brother, it soothed little Hikari, letting her feel a sense of security - and not the security that the Security officers had to enforce on all citizens of Neo-Domino and Japan.

Yusei couldn't bear being so close to the innocent little girl he tainted with his beastly hands... all he could smell was sweat, sex and shame... and it made him feel like he'd vomit. He loved the little girl with all of his heart, he really did... but he had gone too far. What was worse, was he couldn't take it back. Ever.

And thus, the burdens he began to carry shouldered heavily onto his back.

* * *

_**Hikaru, though half-asleep, held the red-head in her arms.**_

_**Yawning, she let the little Rally snuggle into her arms. He had crawled his way to bedroom, telling her of a nightmare he awoke from with a fright. Being the motherly young woman she was, Hikaru wasn't shy in offering her bed to the young boy. As a matter of fact, it made her mind tingle somehow...**_

_**Perhaps the memories she so desperately wanted to remember were mocking her with a small, familiar taste of something she used to do.**_

_**In his sleep, Rally found himself dreaming of Yusei. Hikaru's scent, the scent of how soil and grass smelled in the sun after rain, filled his nostrils. He imagined Yusei hugging him, giving him one of his rare smiles, patting the top of his head. He could hear the older boy singing **Twirling, Whirling** in his head, too... he could picture Stardust Dragon letting out shining dust, how Yusei twirled to the regular falling dust in the tunnel...**_

_**Hikaru, finally giving up her battle to stay awake so she could free her memories, let her head nod down, resting gently atop of Rally's head. As she dozed off, Rally's eyes slipped open.**_

_Since when did Yusei have boobs?...** he thought, blinking tiredly. Upon remembering Yusei was gone, he turned red and brought his head up so his face wasn't directly in front of Hikaru's... what Blitz always seemed to like staring at.**_

_**Resting his head on the young woman's shoulder, Rally nuzzled into her warmth. It was like he had a momma... no matter how young Hikaru was, and no matter how many times he called her "Nee-chan", he had wanted to say "Momma" in its place... but the last thing he needed was to be abandoned like his real momma had done with him at the orphanage.**_

_**"... Momma..." he uttered under his breath before he lost the battle to stay awake.**_

_**Hikaru smiled.**_

* * *

_**Bundled up with all of the blankets he had inside of his sleeping bag, Genji breathed into his hands. A small fog of his breath rose up. Damn the global warming... damn the odd Satellite weathers! It was nearly painful to be out in the hot sun during the day, and you were asking for death to kiss you in the face by staying out on the ever-so-cold nights.**_

_Don't worry, girls... I'll be with you soon, then we'll all warm each other up again...** he thought within the confines of his bundle in his tent. With Hikaru's radiance, she would warm him, and Hikari's light, she would brighten things up. Just like the true sun and moon... they always nurture and take care of the grass.**_

_**"I sure wish I had you guys to cuddle with right now..." he whispered, finding himself not stuttering from the cold. He could imagine it... and the thoughts helped his body heat pick up. Hikari's small body snuggled against his front, Hikaru embracing him from the back... the distribution of their body heat made the extra cold nights warm enough for all three of them plus an elephant.**_

_I need the nurturing of the sun and moon..._

* * *

Well... maybe now Hikari would smile again.

Maybe she'd stop crying...

Yusei sighed, staring down at the smaller body beside him through his spiked bangs. Her almost ugly-looking scar looked like it could bleed again soon, and her criminal markers marred her face in a way he had never seen before. No longer did she seem like the purest little thing he had ever met... all he could see was how he took it all away from her.

_I'm a beast..._

* * *

_**OWARI**_

Aki: ... That sure was different...

Zeon: I'm a little confused, cuz I thought that as Yusei got Stardust Dragon back, Genji and Hikaru reunited.

Aki: Or something similar to that.

Gash: Yes, well... ~.~ Can't you see they're in bold and italics? That means "flashback" in my book.

Skylar: (Reading an upside-down dictionary with a post-it over _**DICTIONARY**_, reading _**Gash-chan's awsum book!! ^____________^**_) I can see that!!

Gash: I was kinda trying to make a little theme of nostalgia to cut away from the obvious dark undertones.

Aki: Undertones? They are _**far**_ from underto-

Gash: _**FETCH THE PEANUT BUTTER, AKI!!!**_ (Throws a jar of peanut butter)

Aki: O.O _**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!**_ (Jumps into the air to catch it)

Gash: Anywhos... yeah, I wanted to make it up to my Burdens readers for not finishing up the epilogue yet. Writer's block, I tell you...

Skylar: She does tell you, guys! She just did!

Gash: Well... ~.~ I hope this doesn't seem like a piece of crap meant to hold you guys over until I can finally finish the epilogue...

Zeon: Isn't that what you were just thinking it would be?

Gash: _**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

Skylar: _**YES PLEASE!!!**_

Mimi: _**PYUPYU PYU!!!**_ ^o^

Zeon: What they said.


End file.
